


A story in inkt.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg learns that Sherlock has tattoos and asks if he can see them.





	

“Can I see them?”

 

Sherlock felt nerves get the better of him as Greg sat waiting, his kind and keen eyes on Sherlock's face.

 

“If you rather not then I understand.”

 

There wasn't a hint of disappointment in the statement, just understanding and kindness as Sherlock did his best to breath. Greg's eyes were still taking him in, patient as ever and for once Sherlock understood the effect he had on people. It was frightening and a little claustrophobic.

 

He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, still mentally calming himself enough to move, to do something instead of just sitting there like a statue,Greg's eyes on him as the minutes past.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Now there was a sliver of worry in Greg's voice and Sherlock made up his mind. He looked at Greg, giving the tiniest nod with his head and he got up. He saw Greg's eyes go wide at the movement, going away just as quickly and Sherlock turned, his back to the man as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

He felt Greg behind him, his eyes travelling up and down his body as he got halfway to opening his shirt. Panic set in as he felt the cool air hit his chest, his shoulders, the back of his neck. He heard Greg get up, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, his thumb rubbing soothingly.

 

“You don't have to Sherlock. If you feel uncomfortable then please stop.”

 

Sherlock shivered as Greg's breath hit his neck, his hands shaking as he tried to open the last buttons. He felt Greg standing behind him, enough space between them for Sherlock to break out if he wanted too. He took a deep breath, Greg's hands warm on his shoulders, the movement of his thumbs calming him enough to find the last buttons and open them.

 

“I. I can't.”

 

Sherlock sighed in frustration, his head bent down as he looked at his feet. His shirt was open now, revealing a plane of smooth skin but he couldn't bring himself to take it off. It was too much for him to handle and he didn't know if he wanted Greg to do it for him or not.

 

“It's okay Sherlock. I'm right here, breath.”

 

He felt the softest press of lips against the back of his neck and he sucked in a breath. The spot were Greg had kissed him felt on fire and he knew a blush was forming from his neck. He felt so hot, so exposed. He wanted to break away, run and hide but then Greg moved his hands from Sherlock's shoulders, pushing away his shirt and he felt light again.

 

He heard Greg's intake of breath as the shirt fell off completely, Sherlock shivered as the air hit his torso, he felt the few chest hairs he had stand up and his nipples got hard. He closed his eyes, just breathing in and out as Greg stood behind him, taking in his tattoo. Or better yet, tattoos.

 

He stood there for what felt like an eternity, nerves and hope fighting inside his heart as Greg didn't say a word. But he didn't leave either, Sherlock felt him behind him, could feel Greg's eyes travelling over his back, seeing the scars, some covered with inkt, others only half.

It had seemed like the best solution at the time. Coming back after bringing down Moriarty's network had left him disshelved, damaged and broken. Seeing the scars on his body whenever he showered or changed clothes didn't help. No mater how hard he closed that door in his mind palace. Seeing the scars just brought it all back. Covering them up was a logical fix for his problem.

 

He spend weeks, looking up tattoo artists, tattoos, the risks, the options. It was finally Mycroft of all people who helped him out, giving him a list of the best tattoo artists in London with a promise that they were discreet and good at their job. Sherlock had to swallow back the words of gratitude as Mycroft gave him the names, looking his brother over with something very close to understanding and compassion. It made Sherlock wonder for a second if Mycroft had inkt done too.

 

“Of course not brother mine. I'm not a fan of something permanent on my body but if you are serious about this then I want you to have the best options available.”

 

He'd left then, a stiff nod of his head and Sherlock had never felt more grateful to have Mycroft as his brother. Not that he would ever say that to him of course.

 

The process hadn't been painless but Sherlock had endured worse so he gritted his teeth, breathing in and out as his collection grew with each session. The bigger his tattoo got, the better he felt, less worried, less angry. Watching himself now was still not pleasant but he didn't feel like breaking every mirror in the house either so there was that.

 

And now Greg was looking at his life story, captured in inkt on his body and he didn't know if he wanted to run and not look back or turn around and see Greg's face as he looked at Sherlock's body.

 

He flinched when Greg's finger made contact with his skin, cursing himself as Greg drew back.

 

“Don't. It's-it's fine. I just didn't. You can touch it.”

 

Sherlock bit his lip as Greg's finger touched his skin again, tracing the lines of one of his tattoos. Sherlock breathed out, trying to relax. Greg was touching the needle he'd placed to remind himself how he was before, what it had cost him and that he had to keep fighting. Greg's finger went more to the centre of Sherlock's back, finding some scars along the way before it stopped next to a single word.

 

“Sherlock? Why would you?”

 

He heard the disbelief and sadness in Greg's voice and he wanted to turn around, this was a bad idea. Greg wouldn't understand, wouldn't get it. He started moving away but Greg's hand rested against his back, covering up the word and Sherlock stopped.

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just, I'm just wondering.”

 

Sherlock felt Greg caress that spot with his thumb and he leaned in just slightly. Greg's other hand went in his curls briefly before sliding to Sherlock's shoulder, where another light kiss was pressed.

 

“It reminds me of how much I changed. I don't see myself as a freak anymore, I don't see myself as someone weird and different, I'm not ashamed about being different. It's not. It means something good Lestrade. I-I.”

 

He couldn't speak anymore and was glad to realise he didn't have to. Greg just hummed in agreement, his hand going further down Sherlock's tattoo, tracing more scars and lines. He heard a chuckle when Greg stopped at Redbeard, a fond tone to his voice as he asked some question. Sherlock was sure he felt Greg's eyebrows go up at the skull, wrapped with crime scene tape.

 

“Couldn't really put faces of criminals on my body.”

 

Greg's hand went even lower, finding the violin and the sheet music, the chemical formula, and the Latin quote for _never give up, never surrender._

Sherlock felt his body relax as Greg touched and looked at his tattoo, the movement of Greg's hands calming him, grounding him. He knew the moment Greg found the initials cause he heard the intake of breath, the tracing of the letters, the tighter grip on his shoulder as Greg traced it again.

 

“Why did you?”

 

There was wonder and awe in Greg's voice and Sherlock finally turned around, facing Greg. The look in his eyes was so powerful it made Sherlock take a step back, blinking his eyes to hide the shock.

 

“You have my name on your body. Why?”

 

Sherlock looked down for a second before meeting Greg's gaze again, a mix of different emotions in them as he gently took Sherlock's hands, keeping them connected.

 

“Your initials, not your name. And not just yours.”

 

Greg gave a smile, shaking his head.

 

“Doesn't matter, initials or not. That's my name. Why Sherlock? I can understand John's and Mycroft's, even Mds Hudson and Molly's but why mine too?”

 

Sherlock couldn't stop the frown forming between his eyes, the tightening of his mouth as Greg waited for an answer.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Don't you get it? Don't you see? Please tell me you know?”

 

He heard the desperation in his voice, the plea. Greg's eyes widened in shock, still not understanding and Sherlock felt his heart break. He backed away, eyes going everywhere except Greg's face, the places Greg had touched, had kissed, burning him, marking him all over again. He felt Greg grab his hand, his wrist. Willing him to stop moving away. Now Greg had both of Sherlock's hands locked in his own, their fingers interlacing and Sherlock felt panic, a lightness in his head, the tightening of his stomach as Greg didn't let go.

 

“Sherlock. Don't walk away, please. Please tell me what's going on. Don't keep me in the dark again.”

 

The tiniest hint of anger and Sherlock was back to that moment, now almost a year ago when he came back to London. Full of hope that John would welcome him back, that things were like before, that he wasn't broken but just hurt.

 

The shock when John rejected him, meeting Mary, the disbelief in John's eyes when Sherlock reached out, wanted to close the distance between them. The hurt and anger, the fights. John always going back to Mary, always going home. A home without a place for Sherlock in it.

 

The even bigger shock when Greg nearly crushed him into his arms, the solid comfort that was Greg's body against his own, the happiness and relief in Greg's eyes. The awkward talks, the late dinners, explaining the how and why. The brief anger that he wasn't included in the plan, the worry about Sherlock's mission to take down Moriarty's web by himself. No contact, no comfort for so long.

 

“You're important to me. The most important. I needed to keep you close, all of you.”

 

Even John, the thought of John had kept him alive more then once. The hope of seeing them all again, his friends, his family. He needed them with him, always and forever. He looked at Greg, seeing the wetness in the man's eyes and he stepped closer, their chests touching as Greg let go of his hands, wrapping them around his back, pressing him as close as possible. Greg's fingers found his initials again, touching the lines with his thumb as they kept standing there, wrapped up around each other.

 

Sherlock felt Greg's warmth, smelled his cologne, the puff of air as Greg breathed in and out, petting the tattoo. Sherlock grabbed Greg's shirt tighter,his finger cramped from the force behind it, he felt tears form in his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to stop them from falling but it was too late. Tears ran down his cheeks, falling on Greg's shirt and he let out a sob,his body shaking.

 

“Sherlock? Oh love,I'm sorry. Here sit down, put your shirt back on, you feel cold. Do you need anything?”

 

Sherlock shook his head, just reaching out to Greg. He needed to feel him, needed to know he wasn't leaving. Greg watched him with concern and warmth and Sherlock gave a shaky smile, doing his best to control himself, to pull himself back together.

 

“You don't need to hide from me Sherlock. Come here, you're still shivering.”

 

Sherlock let out a sigh as Greg layed down on the sofa, dragging Sherlock on top of him, finding a blanket out of nowhere and bundling them up. Sherlock tried to move slightly, not wanting to crush Greg with his weight but Greg just hummed, shaking his head, giving Sherlock a look and Sherlock settled down.

 

Tears were still falling but it wasn't so intense anymore. Greg handed him a handkerchief and Sherlock dried his eyes, all the while breathing in Greg' scent. It was calming and made him think of the sea and freedom. He breathed in deeply, nose against Greg's neck and he felt Greg chuckled underneath him.

 

Sherlock blushed, trying to get out of the hold again, embarrassed by his actions but Greg held him firmly by his waist, planting another soft kiss on him, this time in his curls.

 

“Don't run away Sherlock, don't be embarrassed. Whatever you want to do is fine. Do you feel a bit better?”

 

Sherlock nodded, not able to look at Greg, just laying still, feeling his body heat up as Greg radiated warmth from underneath him. It felt like heaven and Sherlock wanted to stay there for forever.

 

“Sherlock. What did you mean by I'm the most important?”

Sherlock tensed and Greg noticed, hugging him even tighter, his hands running up and down Sherlock's back.

 

“I have an idea but I want to be sure we are on the same page. Please tell me Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, trying to find the courage to speak but it was harder then he'd planned. All that came out was a soft sigh and he bit his lip in worry.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock felt Greg move, trying to look at him and he forced his eyes open, raising his head just a little, enough to see Greg's worried eyes taking him in.

 

“C-can I show you instead?”

 

There was a frown and then Greg nodded. Sherlock's heart did a flip as he leaned forward, his lips touching Greg's briefly before breaking off again. Nerves and worry battled inside Sherlock as he waited for Greg to react. The fact that he wasn't on the floor yet and Greg was still there was a hopeful sign.

 

“You need to show me again.”

 

Sherlock looked up in surprise, hearing the fake light tone in Greg's voice. He raised an eyebrow and Greg licked his lips.

 

“You need to show me again Sherlock. I need to be sure.”

 

Now there was a hint of amusement in Greg's voice and Sherlock felt relief flow through his body. He leaned forward again, the kiss being harder and lasting longer. He as sure Greg let out the beginning of a moan when they broke apart, Sherlock's tongue tasting Greg's lips for a second.

 

“Greg, I.”

 

Sherlock stopped, moving so he was sitting again, Greg following behind. Sherlock wrapped the blanket tighter around him, their legs touching from sitting so close next to each other.

 

“Greg, I want you to...”

 

Greg placed a finger on his lips, shaking his head and Sherlock stopped, eyes wide.

 

“It's okay Sherlock. I understand, I promise I do and I feel the same way.”

 

Greg smiled, leaning forward slowly, mischief in his eyes.

 

“Can I show you how **I** feel about you now?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Calendar AU series but since I dropped that I'll just post this now. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
